Twist of Fate
by AnimeLover217
Summary: Adoption from LifeAwakens. We all know that Goku gets the heart virus, but what if someone else close to Goku get the heart virus instead? Here is the important question who gets the heart virus?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Goku returns from Yardrat and is informed by the mysterious young Sayian that in three years time he will catch the deadly heart virus. However an unfortunately twist of fate takes place and Chichi catches the virus instead. What will our hero do? And how will affect the turn of events?

* * *

All the Z- Fighters watched in pure shock as the mysterious young man with spikey blond hair defeated Freeza, a monsterous tyrant, and his father, King Cold. The young man tilted his head back and closed his eyes, and the golden aura and his blond spikey hair to change. The golden aura disappered as well as the blond spikey hair turned into purple bowl-like hair. He looked to the side and saw the Z-Fighters floating in shock, so he let a simple smirk appear.

" I'm heading off to a place near here to meet Goku, would you guys like to come?" he said letting his smile grow larger as he saw all the shocked faces on the Z- Fighters faces.

" Come on, its this way" he said pointing in the direction he was heading toward, " Goku should be arriving in a couple of hours."

Everyone was in shock about what they just heard.

"Hey follow me, don't worry I won't bite, this way " he said before he took off. Everyone agreed to go for their own reasons, and took off. After a little bit of flying everyone landed at the spot where Goku should be arriving at. The boy told everyone that Goku should be arriving in two hours, but refused to tell anything else.

After two hours of waiting, everyone felt Goku's energy arriving on planet. Everyone rushed to see him, but when everyone got to Goku he had no idea who the stranger was. When Goku was told that the young man defeated Freeza in a Super Saiyan form Goku couldn't stop smiling and congradulating.

" Hey aren't you forgetting something? You, your son and I are the only Saiyans still alive!" Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, yelled. Goku crossed his arms and gave a five second thought about it.

"Well if he says he's a Super Saiyan then that's good enough for me." he said. After a minor agurement between Bulma and Goku, the boy stepped forward.

"Goku" he said gaining Goku's attention, " can I have a word with you?"

" With me?" Goku asked.

"Yes, just the two of us." the young man said.

" Alright then" Goku replied. Before the gang had a chance to protest on this Goku assured them that everything was okay. Goku thanked the boy for defeating Freeza, then explained that Goku learned a new technique called Instant Transmission. Goku then explained how you can move faster than the speed of light. The boy explained everything, his name is Trunks and he's the son of Vegeta and Bulma, and he was going to come later. Goku was shocked at that information, and then was shocked that Dr. Gero released two andriods that kill everyone on the planet. Goku then asked what happened to him in the future, but the boy told him that Goku dies from a heart virus that he will gain in three years. The same time the andriods attack, and with the warning Trunks gave Goku the antidote to the virus. Trunks told Goku that he had to leave, and gave a wave and left to his time machines. Trunks got into his machine and gave a wave and left to his time.

Piccolo told everyone what was going to happen, and planned to train. Everyone planned to as well, and with some to catch up on what happened to Goku. Everyone headed home, the moment Goku and Gohan reached home Chi-Chi came out ranting that Gohan shouldn't run off like that she then saw Goku.

" G-Goku?" she said in a shocked voice.

" Yeah it's me Chi, sorry I've been away for so long." he said scrathing the back of his head, but stopped in time for Chi-Chi to dive in his arms crying that he was home. Goku assured her that everything was okay and gave her a long and gentle kiss, which she returned Gohan got uncomfortable when his parents do that, then explained to her what's going to happened in three years not counting the heart virus. It took a little convicting for Gohan to train, but Chi-Chi agreed only with the condition of Gohan studies during breaks.

* * *

That night after dinner, Gohan was so tired that he fell asleep at the table. Goku picked him up gently and carried him to his room. There Goku changed him into his pj's and tucked him into bed, then went for his room. In his and Chi-Chi's room, Chi-Chi already put on her nightgown and was in bed. She looked over and saw and little bottle on the dresser, but by the time Chi-Chi was going to call Goku to ask him what the bottle was he walked into the room and started to strip into his boxers, his sleepwear.

" Hey Goku, what's that bottle on the dresser?" she asked.

" Oh that, it's an antidote." he replied

" An antidote for what?"

" The Heart Virus I'm supposed to get in three years." he said

" H-Heart V-Virus" she studdered.

" Yeah that's the antidote I need to take in three years." he said, stopping right there hoping not to go further into this conversation. There was no reason to scare her more than she was.

" I hope this antidote works because I lost you once, and I was afarid that.." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Goku saw that she was getting emotional over this, so when he got into bed he pulled her into a gentle hug.

" Don't worry Chi everything is going to be fine, the only you have to worry about right now is Gohan's studies." Goku said chuckling causing his wife to do the same.

" Okay, it's been a long day for the both of us. Let's go to bed." She said turning out the light as they got comfortable on the bed.

" Chi"

" Yeah"

" I love you, you know that right?" Goku said.

" Yes I do, and I love you too." Goku and Chi-Chi gave one final kiss and fell asleep.


	2. 1st Day of Training

I own nothing. Sorry I had to deal with a new school year.

* * *

Chi-Chi woke up with a amazing dream. Goku finally came home, but when she looked to her side she saw him. Goku was home.

'Wonderful, so it wasn't a dream! I know I'll make a big breakfeast for the both of them.' Chi-Chi got up and took a quick shower, and went to check up on Gohan. When she saw that he was asleep she went down stairs and started cooking breakfast.

'I wish that the heart virus that Goku is supposed to get in three years' she sighed, ' I guess that I should spend time with him, and not worry about the future for now.' Suddenly two arms appeared around her causing her to jump up in the air, so when she turned and saw Goku in his Gi and just got of the shower. Chi-Chi gave a minor glare and slapped his arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" she lightly scolded him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" he asked. Chi-Chi couldn't look at him in the eyes, and she sure didn't want to tell him about what she was thinking the heart virus.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. Goku saw right through her, and he gave her a peck on her shoulder.

"You were thinking about the heart virus weren't you?" he said, and he knew that he was right by Chi-Chi tensing up he gave a light chuckle. Before he say anything else, Chi-Chi looked up at him.

"Can you go and get Gohan for me? Breakfast is almost ready." she said. Goku nodded and left, and Chi-Chi finished getting breakfast ready.

* * *

When breakfast was over Chi-Chi was doing dishes while Gohan went upstairs and change into his Gi that he was going to wear to train with Piccolo. Goku went over to Chi-Chi and put his arms around her, and she looked up at him

"Promise me that nothing is going to happen to him."

" I promise." he replied back to her, but before he could get another word in the conversation Gohan came down stairs

"Piccolo is here!" he said bouncing up and down. Goku and Chi-Chi gave out a chuckle, and Chi-Chi went over to Gohan.

"Okay dear, give a hug and promise that you'll be careful." Chi-Chi said. Gohan gave his mom a hug and mumbled out a "I promise" in his mom's dress and left. Goku went over to Chi-Chi and hugged her, and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Bye Chi!" he said and gave a wave, and went to the door and left. Chi-Chi went to the window and watched them take off.

"Be careful my love." she whispered.

* * *

Please leave good review!


	3. It is time

I own nothing. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been busy. Please don't hate me!

* * *

-Three Years Later-

Goku woke up with a good stretch, looked around, and saw the calendar.

'Today is the day,' he let out a sigh, 'I better get Gohan and get going'

Goku got up and grabbed his gi and got changed, then he went to wake up Gohan. Goku went to the door and quietly knocked at Gohan's door.

"Come on in" he heard, and went into the room.

"Hey little man, I figured that you wanted to sleep in a little bit." he said walking over to his son. Gohan just shrugged he didn't sleep well last night he wanted to tell his dad that, but he didn't know how to without worrying his dad. Goku noticed that his son is oddly quiet.

" Are you okay?" he knelt down in front of his kid. Gohan let out a sigh.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just didn't sleep well last night, but I didn't want to make you worry. What if we fail today? What if we, Mom and I, lose you? I can't go through that again." Gohan said on the verge of tears. Goku felt his heart break he scooped up his son into his arms and sat down on Gohan's bed

"Shhh It's okay calm down. Listen I know that this is scary, but you have been training with Piccolo and me your ready trust me on this little man," Goku pulled his son away and dried the tears coming down his face, " Nothing is going to happen to me okay kid?"

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's go and get something quick to eat and go and meet Piccolo alright?" Goku said with a big smile on his face and ,like his father, Gohan matched his father's face.

"Alright." With that Goku went down stairs while Gohan got changed into the clothes that Piccolo gave him. When Gohan finished getting dressed, and started to go for the door Gohan couldn't help, but turn toward the window and look outside at the sun shining outside.

 _'I hope Dad's right and that nothing bad is going to happen today.'_ Gohan let out a sigh and left his room. When he made it downstairs he saw Goku and Chi-Chi whispering to each other.

"Do you think that he's ready? I don't want to lose either of you today." he heard his mother say. Goku smiled and pulled her into a embrace

"He'll be fine Chi besides he has Piccolo, the gang that's going to be there, and me. I won't let anything happen to him." Gohan decided to make his presence known.

"Morning Mom, Hi Dad." he said going into the kitchen and sitting down to wait for his breakfast. His parents brightened when he came and sat down. Goku planted a kiss on Chi-Chi's cheek, and sat down. Chi-Chi went and got Gohan's and Goku's breakfast and placed it in front of them, and Goku instant started to eat Gohan followed soon after. Chi-Chi grabbed her food and sat down at the table and started eating. When breakfast was done Piccolo arrived and waited outside for Gohan and Goku. Chi-Chi put the dishes in the sink and walked her boys to the door she turned to Gohan.

"If it's too much for you sweetie you can always come back here." she said Gohan nodded.

"I know Mom, but I don't think I need to. Don't worry I'll always come home." Gohan stepped up and gave his mother a big and yet gentle hug, which Chi-Chi retuned. When they separated Gohan turned and went to Piccolo and went to talk to him. Chi-Chi turned to Goku, and smiled.

"We're doing a pretty good job with him huh?" Goku smiled at his boy, who was talking to Piccolo.

"Yeah we are aren't we," Goku looked at his wife " don't worry about a thing. We'll be home soon, and Gohan and myself will be home safe."

"Then Gohan will go to back to studying?" she asked Goku let out a laugh and rubbed his neck.

"Yes a deal is a deal." Goku turned to his wife and hugged her which she returned.

"Remember what you used to say when you would leave the house before Gohan was born?" Goku smiled.

"I promise I'll come home safe and help you take care our little squirt." before he could turn to tell Piccolo and Gohan that it's time to go. Chi-Chi grabbed his shoulder. When she was sure that she had his attention she smiled.

"Not those words."

"I love you"

"I love you too." Chi-Chi tried not to cry when he said this, but she couldn't stop the tears that were forming. Goku smiled and gave her a kiss, and laid his forehead on hers.

"I'll be alright." Chi-Chi shook her head.

"You need to go or you'll be late." with one final kiss Goku turned to Piccolo and Gohan, and nodded then left. Chi-Chi sighed and went into the house. As Chi-Chi was washing dishes she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

 _' Huh? I wonder what that's from. Oh maybe I'm being paranoid besides I need to make a victory lunch for the guys... Should I give Piccolo something? Gohan said that Namekians don't eat food. I'll just ask him to come in for a glass of water or_ something.' with that thought she started to get to work ignoring the small sharp pain in her chest. 

* * *

I decided to have Chi-Chi try to be nice to Piccolo I mean Piccolo like being around Gohan, and will always be there for Gohan. Please leave good review! I have debated on adding another Dragon Ball Z story to this site, but it will take place after the Cell Games. Please leave me a review on what you think about it.


End file.
